Diary
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: HIATUS Auel menemukan diary kosong yang misterius secara kebetulan. namun, ketka ia membuka diary itu untuk kedua kalinya. diary itu sudah terisi, dan isinya sesuai dengan isi hati Auel saat itu. Pencarian Auel untuk menemukan pemilik diary itu, dimulai


**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed masih Punya Bandai. Sunrise.

**Genre:** Angst (?) , Mystery.

**Pairing:** xxxAuel , ShinnStellar, AuelStellar (xxx: rahasia)

**Rate:** K , T , M… siapapun boleh baca :D

**Warning :** OOC (sebisa mungkin enggak), OC, alurnya kecepetan, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Hallo Minna-san ! saya kembali dengan fict abal ber genre angst! ANGST! A-N-G-S-T ! *Plak*. Kalau boleh curhat sedikit saya mau bilang kalo saya ngetik fict ini dari hape , jadi kalo ada typo mohon dimaklumi dan bantu saya membenahi yaa *puppy eyes no jutsu*.

Dan parahnya lagi, saya ngetik fict ini gara-gara hobi kakak saya yang sangat laknat !. Yaitu nyuruh saya UPACARA DIBAWAH TIANG SEPANDUK MALEM-MALEM ! alias saya nungguin dia yang mau jemput saya setelah pulang les !.

Saya mau bikin pelampiasan dengan menyiksa karakter kesayangan saya. Mampus lo ! Gue bikin menderita *triak ke auel,n shinn* *ditampol berjamaah sama mereka berdua*.

Oke.. oke.. langsung saja nggak usah pake curcol lagi.. cekidot..

Happy reading… RnR yak !

**Diary**

Butiran air bening yang terjatuh dari langit pagi ini tak kunjung berhenti sejak tadi malam. Membawa hawa dingin menusuk tulang yang membuat orang-orang enggan beranjak dari kasur untuk memulai aktifitas.

Berbeda dengan seorang pemuda cute bernama Auel Neider. Sejak pukul enam Ia sudah berada di sekolahnya, tepat 1 jam yang lalu.

Entah malaikat mana yang merasukinya, ia berangkat sekolah pagi sekali. Bahkan sebelum si kakak, Sting terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Auel berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi dengan perlahan. Sudah tiga kali Ia berjalan mengelilingi setiap sudut sekolahnya, hanya untuk mengusir kebosanan. Dan menunggu siapapun yang datang untuk diajak bicara.

Namun sepertinya mustahil, jam masih menunjukan angka tujuh. Masih enam puluh menit lagi bel tanda masuk berdentang. Seorang pelajar 'normal' tak mungkin berada di sekolah sepagi ini.

Auel tak peduli, ia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kelas XI-2, kelas yang di diami oleh seseorang yang special baginya. Seorang gadis cantik bermata magenta , berambut pirang, dan berkulit kecoklatan yang selama ini menjadi primadona hatinya. Stellar Loussier.

Stellar mempunyai banyak kemampuan. Ia pandai dalam mata pelajaran berhitung , bahasa, hampir semua dikuasainya. Suaranya merdu, ia menjadi wakil ketua paduan suara di sekolahnya. Tapi ia tak mau bila harus mempertontonkannya pada orang lain, kecuali pada Auel. Karena Auel adalah sahabat kecilnya.

Namun Ia adalah gadis pemurung, tidak memiliki banyak teman. Hanya beberapa saja. Ia tak memiliki sahabat anak perempuan, karena menurutnya anak perempuan itu berisik. Ia tak suka bergosip layaknya gadis seusianya.

Perlahan Auel membuka pintu kelas XI-2.

Kosong.

Ruangan itu kosong melompong, matanya beredar ke setiap sudut ruangan. Ia tak menemukan seorangpun. Padahal Auel berharap Stellar sudah datang, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting bagi diri dan perasaannya kepada Stellar. Auel mendengus kesal.

Ia berjalan menyusuri meja-meja yang berderet rapi. Hingga ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tepat di meja orang yang dia sayangi, tergeletak sebuah…

Buku…

**O.O.O.O.O**

Auel POV

Apa itu?

Benda persegi panjang tipis berwarna pink norak yang ada di atas meja Stellar? Buku?. Apakah ini milik Stellar? Ah tidak- tak mungkin Stellar mempunyai buku yang ke-cewek-cewekan seperti ini.

Ya..ya.. Stellar adalah cewek, tapi seingatku ia tak pernah menyukai warna merah muda. Ataukah seleranya sudah berubah karena pengaruh buruk bocah mata merah bernama Shinn itu?. Cih.. kalau memang benar, ia mempunyai selera yang buruk.

Aku ingin sekali melangkah keluar kelas ini. Aku ingin berpaling dan segera melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan keliling sekolah.

Namun rasa penasaran menyergapku. Ya.. aku penasaran dengan isi buku pink norak tau buku ini memang milik Stellar. Siapa tahu isinya adalah curhatan hati Stellar atau benda-benda kesukaan Stellar atau ya.. dan lain sebagainya. Atau kejelasan perasaannya padaku. Aku ingin satu langkah lebih maju dari bocah merah itu dalam mendapatkan hati Stellar.

Apa ini curang? Aku tak peduli.

Ku ambil buku pink bersampul karton tebal itu, kurasa ini adalah diary. Waw.. tak kusangka ternyata Stellar adalah seorang cewek tulen, pakai acara nulis diary segala. Hahaha..

Entah mengapa darahku mengalir lebih cepat biasanya. Sungguh aku tak sabar ingin membukanya, menemukan tulisan-tulisan Stellar dan mengungkap semua rahasia dirinya yang selalu ditutupi dariku.

Aku membuka sampulnya, dan terlihat tulisan 'Stellar' di pojok kiri atas dengan menggunakan pensil.

Bingo !

Benda ini memang milik Stellar, namun ada bagian dibawah tulisan itu yang sengaja di hapus. Kurasa itu tak penting, hanya buang-buang waktu. Lebih baik aku mulai menyiapkan diri untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Sreekk

"31 Agustus" yang tertulis disitu.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Apa maksudnya 31 Agustus? Bukankah hari ini tanggal 31 Agustus? Ada apa dengan 31 Agustus? Pertanyaan bertubi kulontarkan pada diriku sendiri. Siapa yang harus kutanyai atas buku diary ini? Stellar? Kalau aku tak ingin mati aku takkan bertanya padanya. Kalau memang benar ini miliknya, aku akan mendapat sebuah bogem cantik dari tangannya luar biasa kuat itu.

Ku buka halaman berikutnya, namun nihil. Halaman selanjutnya kosong, tak ada tanda-tanda hapusan atau bekas tulisan yang timbul. Kubuka halaman selanjutnya, kosong. Selanjutnya dan selanjutnya sampai halaman terakhir. Buku diary ini masih kosong dan belun di tulisi apapun.

Sialan!

"Sedang apa kau?" ujar seseorang yang sukses membuyarkan konsentrasiku pada diary ditanganku, sumber suaranya dari arah pintu.

Dengan cepat tanganku langsung menyembunyikan diary pink ini. Hey.. yang bicara itu si bocah Merah, mengapa aku harus takut padanya dan menyembunyikan buku ini.

"Tidak" Jawabku ketus. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama disini, hanya akan membuatku makin emosi. Mengingat Ia adalah orang yang menempati urutan pertama dari daftar orang yang kubenci.

Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas ini, bukannya terserah aku mau masuk kelas mana saja. Bukannya itu kelas Stellar, aku yang masuk kenapa dia yang protes? Oh iya.. aku hampir lupa bahwa itu merupakan kelasnya juga. Cih..

"Buku apa itu ditanganmu, kau mencuri, hah?" Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Brengsek, apa maunya mengataiku mencuri. "Aah.. Ini buku milikku," jawabku singkat, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Tahan..tahan.. jangan memulai pertengkaran disini.

"Wah..wah.. tak kusangka preman sepertimu mempunyai buku pink norak seperti itu," apa? Praman? Hey, aku benci kata-katanya, itu pelecehan ! ingin sekali aku memakinya, namun kuurungkan niatku.

"Terserah apa maumu,"

Aku melangkah pergi dari ruang terkutuk itu, masih terdengar ia berkicau entah apa. Aku tak peduli, aku malas mendengar ocehan sampahnya. Sampah, sama seperti dirinya. Aku bingung mengapa Stellar lebih condong kepada sampah sepertinya. Bukan aku yang selama ini selalu berada di dekatnya. Kurasa dia adalah pengaruh buruk.

Dia adalah rival terberatku sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di ORB Senior High School. Ia menjadi siswa peringkat nomer satu yang masuk di sini, sama denganku. Ia memiliki kemampuan bermain basket yang sama denganku. Kepopuleran dan ketampanan, ugh.. aku benci menyebutkannya, YA sama denganku. Kami mempunyai fans-club dengan anggota yang seimbang. Dan yang tak kusukai adalah kami sama-sama memilki hati Stellar.

Lamunanku buyar ketika aku melihat seseorang yang baru saja berbelok menuju kearahku. Eh.. itu, kan?

"Stellar" teriakku padanya, aku berlari kecil kearah Stellar berdiri. Kepalanya yang dari tadi ia tundukkan sekarang menatap mataku, tajam. Mengapa jantungku jadi berdebar begini ketika di dekatnya.

"Sepulang sekolah, tetaplah di kelas. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," Aah.. akirnya berhasil kukatakan juga. Perasaan menggebu yang kusimpan selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya akan tersampaikan nanti sepulang sekolah. Oh.. Kami-sama baru pertama kali ini aku merasa canggung dan gugup di hadapan seorang gadis. Gadis istimewa tentunya.

Setelah Stellar mengangguk pelan, aku langsung berlari . lari.. lari.. sebisa mungkin menjauh darinya. Aku tak ingin ia melihat wajahku yang mulai memerah ini.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Aku berjalan tergesa kearah XI-2, kelas Stellar. Dimana ia menungguku, menungguku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang selama ini kusimpan. Mungkin sedikit terlambat, biarkan saja. Daripada tidak sama sekali. Senyum bahagia selalu terukir di bibirku, membayangkan Stellar akan jadi pacarku.

'Sial, mengapa jadi jauh sekali jarak kelasku dan kelasnya. Rasanya tadi aku sudah berjalan cukup lama. Kenapa tidak sampai juga' Umpatku dalam hati. Aku memang tipe orang yang tidak sabaran, apa lagi untuk hal besar seperti ini. Cih.. mungkin ini yang dinamakan nervous.

Tap..tap..tap..

Suara langkah kakiku menggema di seluruh sudut koridor. Kami-sama ! aku sampai di depan kelasnya. Jantungku yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi ini berdetak kencang. Seolah ada yang bisa mendengarnya, seolah sudah mau copot dan melompat keluar, seolah tempatnya sudah berpindah dari dada kiriku menuju usus. Aargh ! apapun istilahnya yang jelas aku sangat GUGUP.

Langkahku terhenti di depan pintu kelas XI-2, aku mempersiapkan diri untuk 'menyatakan' perasaanku. Ku sisir rambutku dengan jari-jariku agar terkesan lebih rapi. Aku memasang wajah se tenang mungkin agar tidak terlihat bodoh. Dan..

"Stellar aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku"

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Stellar.

"Eeem..a-aku tau kau mencintaiku,"

"…" Stellar tetap tak bergeming.

"Katakanlah, kumohon,"

"S-su.. su.." ujap bibir Stellar pelan dan terbata, namun aku tau ia akan mengucap kata apa.

"Suki da yo,"

Apa…

Apa yang barusan ku lihat ini? Sakit.. dadaku sakit sekali, seperti ditusuk 100 katana secara bersamaan. Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Ketika melihat gadis yang kucintai mengucapkan kata "Suki" kepada laki-laki lain. Pada lelaki bermata merah itu, Shinn.

Mataku membulat dengan sempurna, kurasakan napasku mulai memburu. Tanganku yang menumpu pada pintu seperti, mati rasa. Kakiku terasa lemas, aku ingin pergi dari sini. Lari sejauh mungkin, sungguh aku tak ingin melihat kejadian itu. Pernyataan cinta oleh bocah mata merah pada Stellar, dan Stellar menerimanya.

Disaat aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku juga? Sial, aku telat beberapa detik ! kalau saja.. kalau saja.. senadainya aku lebih cepat.. Shit !

Aku membalik tubuhku dan berjalan gontai ke arah pintu keluar. Aku menatap kosong ke sekeliling, masih banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang disini. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang menyapaku atau hanya sekedar mencari perhatian, terutama para gadis yang mengaku fans clubku. Tak sedikit pula yang menanyakan keadaanku 'kenapa kok pucat?' , 'wajahmu ditekuk saja?' , 'Hey,, kau baik-baik saja?'. Apapun itu, sekarang aku tak peduli dan tak ingin mendengarnya. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari sini, ke tempat dimana aku bisa menenangkan diri atau melampiaskan rasa sakit yang ada di dadaku.

Aku menyeret kakiku kearah gerbang sekolah. Berat.. rasanya ada bola besi yang melingkar di kedua kakiku. Pipiku terasa panas, mataku sudah tergenangi cairan bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Hey.. aku laki-laki.. kenapa aku harus menangis, memalukan saja. Apa lagi di depan orang banyak, bisa hancur harga diriku.

Harga diri, huh? Persetan dengan gender ! Persetan dengan harga diri. aku tak peduli lagi pada siswa yang masih lalu lalang di gerbang sekolah. Kakiku terasa lemas, tak mampu menopang berat badanku lagi. Aku terduduk di bawah pohon, memandang kosong ke arah tanah kecolkatan yang ku pijak. Kurasa aku tak lagi mempunyai harga diri, sudah mati bersama dengan hatiku yang selalu haus kasih dari Stellar.

Hallo.. Stellar sudah milik bocah merah itu, dan Stellar mencintainya. Cairan bening hangat mengalir di kedua pipiku, aku menangis tanpa suara. Sepertinya hati Stellar tak pernah jadi milikku. Bodoh.. mengapa aku tak menyadari kalo Stellar sama sekali tak mempunyai rasa padaku? Pecundang.. Hey.. Auel Neider adalah seorang pecundang bodoh.

Kali ini score kita tidak seri, Shinn. Aku kalah..

**O.O.O.O.O**

"BRAKK"

Pintu rumah ku tutup dengan kasar, terdengar suara Sting yang mengomel karena ulahku. Dan sekali lagi AKU TAK PEDULI, aku ingin istirahat dari hari yang berat ini. Menangis dua jam dibawah pohon tanpa suara, sama sekali tak membuat hatiku sedikit lega. Rasanya sama saja, karena sakit di rongga dadaku tak kunjung hilang.

"Hey.. hey.. hey.. mengapa matamu sembap begitu, huh?" Tanya Sting a.k.a my baka Aniki yang tau-tau nongol dari balik pintu.

"Bukan urusanmu, baka!" sungguh aku tak ingin berbicara apapun dan pada siapapun. Akupun duduk di atas sofa hitam yang menempati sudut ruangan, kurebahkan kepalaku. Mencoba mengusir penat ataupun unek-unek lainnya.

"Wow.. ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana acara 'nembak' nya? sukses?" ujar Sting tanpa dosa, Shit! Ia mengingatkanku kembali pada kejadian sialan di kelas XI-2 tadi.

"Stellar sudah milik bocah mata merah," jawabku singkat dan lirih, masih ada nada sedih dan kecewa. Dan aku yakin Sting pasti menyadarinya.

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan? Seingatku sih relationship status di Facebooknya masih 'single' kemarin," tutur Sting sembari meletakkan telunjuk ke bibirnya, seolah mencoba mengingat dan mencari memori di otaknya yang sebagian besar telah di isi hal-hal ero-hentai.

"Sejak…" lirihku sambil memejamkan mata "Sepulang sekolah tadi" sambungku dengan volume suara yang tak kalah kecilnya.

Mata Sting melebar, menunjukkan ekspresi kaget yang menurutku sangat berlebihan. "Eeeh.. jadi ceritanya kau keduluan, begitu?" Tanya Sting.

"Terserah" Jawabku singkat, oh Kami-sama aku benci dengan perbincangan ini.

"Hmm, sudahlah jangan di pikirkan… mungkin kau belum bertemu jodohmu, cheer up !" Ah.. sifat dewasa Sting muncul, membuatku muak saja. Ia sudah seperti Ibu yang cerewet bila sifat 'dewasanya' kambuh.

Aku tak mempedulikan ocehannya, aku melangkahkan kaki kearah kamar. Aku ingin tidur, aku mengantuk.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku keatas kasur empuk ukuran single yang menghiasi sudut kamarku. Aku merasa lelah, tubuhku lelah, pikiranku lelah, mungkin juga aku juga sudah lelah untuk hidup. Aku ingin mati..

Aku ingin mati sekarang juga..

Kami-sama cabutlah nyawaku..

Ku sambar tas sekolahku yang berada tak jauh dari tangan kananku. Aku mengeluarkan buku pelajaran, semuanya kulempar tak tentu arah. Aku marah.. aku kecewa.. aku benci pada diriku yang tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam di hatiku.

Ku temukan sekotak cokelat yang meringkuk di sudut tasku. Cokelat impor seharga 1400 dolar yang kubeli dengan keringatku sendiri, aku bekerja sambilan menjadi waiters café demi membeli cokelat istimewa ini. Semua yang sudah kupersiapkan matang-matang selama 4 bulan hancur lebur karena bocah mata merah sialan itu.

Ku lempar kotak cokelat itu ke belakang, entah dimana kotak itu mendarat aku tak tau aku tak peduli. Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari pipiku. Lagi..

Oke, hari ini seorang Auel Neider telah resmi menjadi seorang pecundang sejati. Pecundang cengeng.. Pecundang bodoh.. Aaargh !

Ku lihat buku diary pink yang mungkin milik Stellar berada di dalam tasku. Ku ambil buku itu dengan tangan gemetar. Ku buka lembaran-lembarannya dengan telunjukku. Hampir saja aku melemparnya ke sudut ruangan, namun ketika aku melihat sebuah tulisan yang masih baru. Aku menngurungkan niatku.

Napasku tercekat ketika menelusuri halaman kedua, tepatnya dibawah tulisan 31 Agustus itu goresan baru ! hey, aku yakin tadi tak ada tulisan ini. Sejak kapan ada tulisan seperti ini di buku pink norak ini? Apa ada seseorang yang menulisinya ketika aku sedang keluar kelas? Tak mungkin.. karena tinta yang digunakan untuk menulis masih basah.

Mataku melebar ketika membaca tulisan itu.

"_31 Agustus_

_Akirnya, kau membuka hati untuk berdua. Doaku terkabul juga._

_namun hati ini terasa sakit ketika sadar bahwa, pasanganmu bukanlah aku._

_Kau tau bukan, bagaimana perasaanmu jika orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain?_

_Kami-sama, Aku ingin mati sekarang juga.."_

Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa isi diary ini? Sama seperti yang ku alami tadi?

Siapa yang menulis ini?

Sebenarnya diary ini milik siapa?

TBC

Yes.. yes.. akhirnya jadi juga,, xD

Maaf kalau saya menjelek-jelakkan Shinn, bukan maksud saya membashing Shinn. Saya hanya mencoba menjadi Auel saja.. perasaan orang yang cintanya tak terbalas…TAT… hiks.. hiks.. *nangis gaje*. Tapi ini kan Cuma permulaan, chapter besok nggak ada bashing2an kok xD.

Maaf kalo ada typo, bantulah saya membenahi.. yaa..yaa.. yaa *diweapon*.

Ini fict Auel lhoo (readers : uda tauuk), saya udah janjian sama Ritsu (sekutu saya) untuk memperbanyak amal dengan bikin fict Auel (iklan axis mode on). "RITSUUU.. FICT AUEL LHOO.. FICT AUEEEL..".

Udah ah.. cekap semanten (cukup sekian)..

Mind to RnR?

P e a r l


End file.
